Como si te conociera de toda la vida
by Simplehistoria
Summary: One-Shot. Una relación que se puede entornar con una simple mirada, un simple gesto o una simple caricia. Lindsey Shaw y Shay Mitchell


One-Shot : No tiene capítulos, solamente es una historia corta ( por los que no saben) Disfruten y espero que tenga reviews :D

* * *

Habían pasado los días en que tenía que viajar a Europa y poder empezar a trabajar en algo que me gusta y de lo que estudié.

Era extraordinario como me sentía. Estaba en el avión, estaba muy emocionada, al comienzo tenía muchos nervios del cómo sería mi nueva vida en otro país, dejar a mi familia y amigos, pero era mi sueño y mi carrera que ejercería, tendría una nueva experiencia en mi vida, fue muy duro poder dejar todo y empezar de cero, pero es la realidad; para poder proseguir con algo que realmente te gusta, tienes que hacer sacrificios y esté es uno de ellos.

Era la primera vez que tomaba un avión, tenía mucho miedo, todavía no empezaba el vuelo y ya estaba sudando, estaba sola y empecé a imaginarme muchas cosas ridículas como "Chocará el avión con una montaña y moriremos", pasaba las azafatas con una sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie, a mi no me engañaban, yo sé que ellas saben que podríamos correr peligro ¿La verdad? Soy muy paranoica, como dije, primera vez que tomo un avión y hay muchos accidentes de ellos hoy en día ¡Por Dios! Estoy volviéndome loca al pensar esto, pero esa locura cambió radicalmente cuando una pareja de Rusos se sentaron al lado mío, encontré muy extraño la forma de hablar que tenían ellos, su tonó de voz era muy golpeado, obviamente no entendía nada de lo que decían. Se notaba que el hombre era amante de la lectura, porque saco un libro en el cual no tenía idea de quién era el autor, ya que estaba todo escrito en Ruso y la mujer llama a la azafata para pedirle algo, a los minutos les trajo algo de comer, pero solamente a ella, pero parece que a su pareja se enojo porque le queda mirando con cara de ¿Y a mí no me pediste nada? y empiezan a discutir, era realmente entretenido escucharlos, pero lo peor que no entendía un carajo lo que discutían o quizás ni estaban discutiendo. Tan pendiente estaba de estos rusos que ni cuenta me di que el avión ya había despegado y yo entretenida viendo a esta pareja, ahora se me quito los nervios y solo contemple el paisaje.

Al momento de bajar del avión me estaban esperando mis "Supuestos" compañeros de trabajo, realmente no sabía muy bien, pero sé que eran ellos por el gran letrero que tenían "Bienvenida Lindsey Shaw" , me acerque a ellos alegres, de verdad me sentía muy bienvenida.

— ¡Bienvenida Lindsey! — Me dijo la persona que sostenía el letrero.

— ¡Muchas Gracias! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

— Lo siento mucho. Mi nombre es Wladimir — Dejando aún lado el letrero, me estira su brazo como muestra de saludo.

— ¡Un gusto Wladimir! — Devolviéndole el saludo. Wladimir empieza a presentarme a las 2 personas que se encontraban junto a él — El es Patrick y ella es Erica —

— Es un placer Patrick y Erica — Estirando mi brazo a cada uno de ellos.

Wladimir empieza a tomar rumbo hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Había un auto esperándonos para ir rumbo al departamento donde estaría alojando, gracias al trabajo que encontré incluía estadía, de verdad todo era mágico.

Llegue al lugar, Patrick me indica de que mañana temprano me pasaría a buscar para ir a la empresa donde trabajaría y presentarme a las personas con las que tendría el negocio, ellos estaban más entusiasmados que yo.

Había pasado buena noche, no podría creer primer día de trabajo, otros dirían que estaría loca por estar ansiosa, pero bueno ¿Es lo que me gusta no? Quizás no sea la única persona del planeta que se sentiría de esta forma. Tenía un buen presentimiento de esté día, mi instinto me dice que me pasara extraño el día de hoy, pero no es miedo lo que presiento si no algo hermoso, no sé de verdad estoy muy ansiosa por ese "Algo".

Ya había llegado a la empresa. Tenía que reconocerlo, me sentía modelo con la ropa que llevaba la verdad, mis piernas largas se lucían de verdad.

Era el momento de conocer a mi supuesta "Pareja de negocios", me presentaron todo al personal y en un momento a otro la vi ¡Dios! Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan sumisa frente a ella, era extraordinario la belleza que tenía, su pelo largo y negro, su piel bronceada, se parecía demasiado a Pocahontas. No puedo creerlo ¿Estaba pensando en Pocahontas? Tendré que dejar de ver tanto "Disney Channel".

— Es un placer Lindsey, por fin te tenemos aquí. Soy Shay Mitchell — Estiro su mano para saludar, no sé el motivo, pero estaba muy nerviosa, su belleza me ponía nerviosa.

— ¡El placer es mío Shay! — Está bien, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, todo el tiempo estaba conectada a ella.

Shay me guío donde sería mi oficina. No podía creerlo, tenía mi propia oficina.

Al momento de entrar, visualice cada rincón de ella, era como siempre lo había soñado. Me doy la vuelta y Shay estaba ahí parada en la puerta mirándome, no pude evitar sonrojarme por la forma en que me miraba.

— Estoy demasiado contenta, siento si lo aparento mucho — Dije media nerviosa y con mis mejillas rojas.

— Lo siento Lindsey, solamente me quede pensando — Se tomo la cara y empezó a mover su cara de un lado a otro, dando a entender que se sentía apenada.

— ¡No, no lo sientas! Suelo sonrojarme enseguida — ¿Por qué le dije eso? Que ridiculez.

— La verdad Lindsey, es que te miro y es como si te conociera de toda la vida ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez? — Está vez me lo dijo mirando directo a mis ojos. Me puse nerviosa.

— No, no suele pasarme este tipo de cosas, pero contigo me pasa lo mismo — Sin dejar de mirarle.

Desde que tuve esa conversa con Shay, mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, pasaban días en el cual la miraba demasiado, me sentía confundida, no había pasado ni una semana y ya me sentía atraída por ella, de verdad me estoy volviendo loca, pero parece que loca por ella.

Había días, que pareciera que pasaran muy rápido, como si viviera en un sueño, pero era un sueño encantador, hacía lo que me gustaba y me levantaba con muchos ánimos, bueno, me levantaba con ánimos de verla también. Había quedado en juntarme con ella para que me hiciera un tour, no podía evitar sonreír siempre que estaba con ella, no sé como lo hacía, pero siempre sonría estando al lado de ella, sus ojos eran muy hermosos, podía pasar horas contemplándolos sin ningún motivo, simplemente mirarlos.

Llegamos a una plaza que quedaba cerca del departamento donde me quedaba, llevaba una semana viviendo ahí y nunca me di cuenta de esta plaza.

— ¡Es hermoso esté lugar! — Dije contemplando los arboles y las estatuas que estaba al medio de aquella plaza.

— Si, me gusta mucho esté lugar. Vengo muy seguido a pensar aquí, es muy tranquilo — Dijo mirando también la estatua.

Me di vuelta y le mire el perfil ¡Que hermoso perfil! Me quede un rato mirándole, hasta que se dio cuenta que la miraba, porque se dio vuelta enseguida y nos quedamos mirando directo a los ojos. Empecé a notar que mi ritmo cardiaco empezó acelerarse de una forma extraordinaria y que mis mejillas me delatarían en cualquier momento si se ponían rojas.

Shay, empieza acercarse a mí, pude sentir su respiración muy cerca de mi boca, estaba a centímetros de ella, yo estaba congelada no podía moverme, estaba completamente paralizada, pero de un momento a otro todo cambio, cuando sentí los labios de ella junto a los míos, al principio lo encontré raro, llevaba un mes conociéndola y ya la estaba besando, el beso duro unos segundos cuando ya empezó a entonarse con más lujuria. Shay toma de mi cara para acercarme aún más de ella, no podía evitar dejar salir gemidos, al igual que ella al momento de besarnos, su lengua recorría de a poco por mi boca, explorando algo completamente nuevo para ella y también para mi, cada vez que nos separábamos a respirar, nos mirábamos una a la otra, sin parar de besarnos, era como si esperaba de ella por mucho tiempo y la encontré sin planear nada. Mis manos estaban atada a su cintura, era como si no quería dejarla escapar, era hermoso lo que sentía en ese momento, es como ella lo dijo hace unos días — "Es como si te conociera de toda la vida" —

No sé como paso, pero estábamos en mi departamento, mis labios aún seguía pegado a los de Shay, empezamos a sacarnos la ropa de a poco, la dejábamos en el camino, sin más ; llegamos a mi habitación, sin nada de ropa, solo con la ropa interior ¿Cómo se esfumo la ropa tan rápido? No lo sé, pero la cosa es que estaba con ella, en ningún momento nos despegamos.

Estábamos tirada en la cama, besándonos aún más apasionado que hace unos minutos, ella se posa encima de mí, yo acariciaba su muslo desnudo, su piel era tan suave, mi mano pasaba de arriba hacía bajo, ella tenía sus manos puesta en mi cara, sin que me despegara de ella, está vez empezaba a moverse de arriba abajo, nuestros centros se rozaban y se escuchaban pequeños gemidos; lo hacía una y otra vez. Mi parte baja se sentía mojada, yo me sentía mojada, la manera en cómo se movía era esplendido.

Hubieron momentos en que nos mirábamos y sonreíamos, era extraño todo lo que estaba pasando. Nuestros besos cada vez se entornaban con más fuerzas, que llegábamos a chocar nuestros dientes, ella mordía mi labio y volvía con su lujurioso beso. Tome a Shay y me gane encima de ella, empecé a recorrer mi mano por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a los pechos de ella, los empecé a masajear, Shay daba pequeños gemidos que hacían que me volviera más loca, en un segundo tiré sus sostén hacía arriba y dejar completamente desnudos sus pechos, empecé a piñizcar despacio su pezón izquierdo ; empecé a besar su cuello, cada vez empezaba a bajar un poco más hasta que llegar a sus miembros, hermosos miembros, empecé a besarlos y a chuparlos, Shay tenía su mano en mi cabello mientras daba sus gemidos y empezar a moverse — ¡Dios Lindsey! — Volví nuevamente a su boca, mi mano empezó a bajar hasta llegar a su centro, ella abre sus ojos sin dejar de besarme las dos nos mirábamos con cara de asombro, mientras la miraba mi mano seguía en su centro moviéndole, sin previo aviso, deje a un lado la parte de su ropa interior que incomodaba, empecé a masajear su clítoris todo mojado. Shay no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido grande, empecé a mover en círculos, ella con su cuerpo se movía al ritmo que lo hacía yo.

Shay, tenía su mano puesta en mi centro también, sin consultar ni nada, ella también metió su mano por debajo de mi ropa interior, empezó a tocar mi clítoris aplicando la presión suficiente para sentir la extrema excitación. Sus dedos frotaron pequeños círculos en mi centro como si conociera a la perfección el punto débil, yo hacía exactamente lo mismo con ella, las dos estábamos en vuelta de placer, mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo, mi cara ya estaba apoyada en la almohada mientras seguía tocando a Shay y ella a mí.

Llego el momento en mis dedos llegaron fácilmente a la entrada de su centro, Shay da un gemido en toda mi oreja, que me dejo aún más excitada de aquel acto, empecé a entrar y salir, dar pequeños círculos, estuve así un buen rato, hasta que Shay empieza a recogerse — ¡Más rápido Lindsey! — Dada a su petición, aceleré más el paso, era extraordinario como se movía y como gemía cada vez que entraba y salía de su centro, en una aprieta fuerte mi brazo y se recoge entera dejando salir su orgasmo.

— ¡Estuvo increíble! — Dijo Shay un poco dificultada con todo lo que paso.

Ella se pone encima de mí nuevamente, para ella experimentar conmigo, está vez lo hizo rápido, llego a mi centro a masajearlo, no podía evitar gemir ante su acto, ella simplemente me sonreía, movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo más rápido, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y empecé a moverme junto con ella.

Yo estaba apretada alrededor de sus dedos, no podía evitar estar así, lo único que sabía que yo estaba en éxtasis.

— ¡Oh, Dios, Shay! —

Ya estaba cerca de mi orgasmo; que estaba ya justo sobre la montaña. Shay empuja con más fuerza, curvando sus dedos para golpear y tocar mi punto G. Estaba tan extasiada, que no podía parara de gemir y moverme al rito de ella. Empecé a notar que ya estaba a punto de llegar al máximo orgasmo, no podía evitar controlarlo, era una sensación única. Sosteniendo Shay tan fuerte como pude, sentí casi todos los nervios dentro de mí, sentía una explosión invadir mi cuerpo, mis músculos ya estaban contraídos, mi orgasmo que viví era único. Shay empezó lentamente a retirar su mano, yo respiraba con dificultad. El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza, que estaba segura que Shay escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón. No podía evitar sonreírle, era tan hermosa y la experiencia que presencie, era todo mágico.

En un momento a otro escuche un ruido, era el sonido de una alarma, ¡No podía creerlo! ¿TODO ESTÓ FUE UN SUEÑO? Desperté muy acalorada, estaba sudando, toque mi cabeza, toque mi brazo y me piñizque.

— ¡Aush! Me dolió — Era verdad, todo lo que supuestamente "Viví" era producto de mi imaginación, los rusos, Patrick, Wladimir, Erica y sobre todo Shay.

Empecé a mirar todo a mí alrededor, me reí de la situación que estaba presenciando, no podía creer que mi propia imaginación estuviese jugando chueco conmigo, apagué la alarma y me levanté rendida a ducharme, ya que tenía que ir a clases.

Quizás en un momento no muy lejano conoceré a una "Shay" que me haga sentir todas esas cosas en mi sueño, quizás la encuentre uno de estos días, lo viviré de todos modos, estoy segura de ello.

**No perderé la esperanza de encontrarme, con mi querida y amada "SHAY". **


End file.
